


Swords and Smirks

by CoralFlowerDaylight (CoralFlower)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, LARPing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Swordfighting, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerDaylight
Summary: Logince swordfighting drabble with art. Based on a true story.





	Swords and Smirks

**Author's Note:**

> so this literally happened to me today
> 
> the swords theyre fighting with arent real, they're basically sticks covered in padding. they might bruise if you hit really hard but they arent going to break a bone. google amtgard if you wanna know what rules they're fighting by.
> 
> this title is so bad.

So far, college has been great for Roman Prince. Case in point: there’s a LARP club, and it’s literally just about swordfighting. It’s awesome! Everyone there is competent, which makes them all hot, and Roman is in over his head every single time and he loves it.

They’re having a tournament today. Roman signs up to fight in the single sword bracket, the double sword bracket, and the dagger bracket. He’s new, and pretty inexperienced, but he’s full of determination too.

So when Roman’s first fight is against Logan Berry (LARP name Logic), the hottest guy in the club, he takes it in stride. It’s fine. He can do this. He’s gonna kick Logan’s ass.

“Logic and Princey in the arena, Anxiety and-- seriously, Patton, change your LARP name-- on deck,” says Thomas (LARP name Fabella Tempus). He’s the guy in charge of the club.

Patton (LARP name Daddy) rolls his eyes, and Roman grabs his sword and heads into the arena (which is just a square in the gym marked out by cones).

“This’ll be best 3 out of 5,” Thomas says, as Roman eyes Logan. He fights Logan a lot. Logan wins a lot. It’s frustrating. “Touch swords, take a step back, and then fight.”

They touch swords. Roman takes a step back, and then gets distracted by the way Logan’s hair shines in the light. Logan takes two steps forwards and swings at him, and Roman just barely steps back in time. Logan has gained the advantage. He’s smirking, eyes narrowed at Roman’s body as he advances, and Roman holds his sword in a ready position. If he pays attention, and attacks just after Logan, he can take advantage of his opening--

Logan’s sword taps Roman’s arm before he can move, and he grits his teeth and switches to his other hand, putting his arm behind his back.

“Arm,” he says, and Logan grins. There’s no room for error now. If he gets wounded once more, he’s dead.

Logan attacks again, and this time, Roman blocks with his sword. He expects Logan to pull back and try again, but Logan stays engaged, and steps in closer. Roman’s sword is locked up with his, and Logan’s eyes are alight, and Roman blinks just once and tries to disengage.

Logan follows when he takes a step back, pressing with his sword and forcing Roman’s arm closer to his body. And then, like lightning, Logan slides his sword down, and there is a single second where, if Roman had been prepared, he could have hit Logan’s back, but instead Logan’s sword stabs over his sternum, and he steps back with an oof.

“Dead,” Roman says.

That was discouraging. Roman should have been more aggressive.

“That’s one for Logic,” Thomas says, and Logan moves back to the center of the arena. Roman remembers he’s expected to fight again, immediately, and resolves to attack first this time. He moves into position and taps Logan’s sword with his. They both step back, and then Roman attacks, feinting like he’s going to stab above Logan’s sword and then moving down to stab at his stomach instead. Logan jumps back, and Roman’s strike comes up short of his stomach and hits his sword arm or hand; Roman isn’t sure which.

“Hand on weapon,” Logan says, and that means it doesn’t count. Fuck.

He attacks again, feinting downwards and then lifting his sword higher to try and bring it down on Logan’s shoulder, but he miscalculates, and his sword slams into the side of Logan’s face. Roman winces. That shot won’t count.

“Are you--”

Logan stabs Roman in the knee and says,

“You always ask that, dummy, I’m fine.”

Roman glares, and drops to his knees. He hates being legged, it’s so much harder to fight. The most frustrating part is that Logan could have stabbed him in the stomach, and chose to leg him instead of winning this round, probably just to be inconvenient. Whatever.

He stabs towards Logan’s body without a target in mind, and that’s just dumb. He knows as he’s doing it that he’s leaving himself open in, like, five different places, but he’s already committed to the lunge, and it would be worse if he tried to stop.

He ends up stabbing Logan in the leg, but less than a second later, Logan’s sword slams into his sternum, and Roman lurches backwards and lands on his back on the floor.

“Leg,” Logan says, even though there’s no point in acknowledging an injury when you’ve already killed your opponent, and Roman heaves a sigh and says,

“Dead.”

“Two, zero,” Thomas says.

Logan offers him a hand, and Roman ignores it, getting up and dusting himself off. This is literally his last chance. If he doesn’t beat Logan in this round, he’s out of the tournament.

Logan pushes his glasses up, and extends his sword to Roman, and Roman hits his sword to start the next round, barely taking a step back before darting forwards and-- oh. That was anticlimactic. He stabs Logan right in the stomach.

“Damn,” Logan mutters, and Roman can’t help smirking. He’s making a comeback. He can still win this.

“Two, one,” says Thomas.

Logan taps his sword against Roman’s this time, and Roman takes a quick step back as Logan swings horizontally at his torso. He could have taken Logan’s arm just then, and he failed to. Logan is smirking at him like he took the risk on purpose, knowing Roman would fail to capitalise on it. Infuriating.

Logan advances, and Roman backs up, lunging at Logan and hitting his sword arm after a few steps. Logan sighs, and switches hands. He keeps advancing.

“Don’t cross the cones,” Thomas says, and Roman glances down to see that he’s pretty close to the boundary. Logan lunges and hits Roman’s arm while he’s looking away, but luckily it’s not his sword arm, so he still has the advantage. Logan is still extended a bit from his strike, so Roman decides to just go for it, and lunges at him.

Which is when it happens. Logan moves his sword faster than he has any right to do (which really just means Roman wasn’t expecting it) and positions it so that Roman runs right into it before he can actually hit Logan.

And just like that, it’s over.

“Dead,” Roman says.

“Logic wins,” Thomas says. “Anxiety and-- fuck you-- Daddy in the arena, Patton the Patriot and Linguini on deck.”

Deceit (Patton the Patriot) chose his LARP name right after Patton did, in hopes that Patton would change his LARP name to Patton to keep him from using it. Patton didn’t care.

Remy (Linguini) had already chosen his name. He and Deceit were planning to coordinate before Patton chose his name, and Remy just didn’t bother changing his to something else (Deceit had planned to be called Remy, just to confuse everyone).

Logan tosses himself onto a folded up gym mat, and Roman sits down on a different mat to watch Patton and Virgil fight.

“Good luck, Anxiety,” Patton says, and Virgil rolls his eyes.

“You too, Patton,” he says, and Deceit, who Roman is starting to think must be some sort of spirit of trickery, says,

“What?”

“Wow, you should really just use Patton’s LARP name,” Remy says, inspecting his nails. “It’s so much less confusing.”

“Honestly,” Logan pipes up, and Roman looks over at him and his brain stops working. “Just call him Dee-Dee.”

Logan is laying on his stomach on the mat, holding his torso up with his elbows. His back is arched. His sword is perched across his body, resting on his shoulder and his butt. His shirt is riding up a little bit, and-- honestly? Roman hates this man’s butt. It’s so distracting.

_Take a picture of him._

Roman blinks. That’s a new impulse. Intriguing, but new. Logan looks very hot in that pose, with his sword just... just sitting there. Wow.

Roman fumbles for his phone and opens the camera. He takes a selfie, arm up and out towards Logan, and then lowers his arm and switches to the front-facing camera, still posing like he’s taking selfies. He snaps one photo of Logan and then gets scared, and puts his phone away. He sneaks a glance at Logan. He’s watching the fight. He doesn’t look suspicious.

Roman relaxes, and starts watching too.

When Roman gets back to his dorm, he takes out his phone and looks at the photo, deciding that he absolutely has to remind himself how hot Logan looked, just in case. He almost drops his phone when he zooms in and sees that Logan is making eye contact with the camera, smirking as if to say _I know what you’re doing, and you aren’t slick._

Roman drops his phone onto his desk and covers his face with his hands. Fuck _Fuuuuck_. He’s never gonna get that image out of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> literally. i got my sketchbook out to start drawing cus this dude's pose reminded me of roman and then i zoomed in on his face and lost my mind. fuck. i had planned to draw roman but the glasses... the Real Dude has glasses and. so it ended up being logan.
> 
> comment! and reblog [this tumblr post](https://coralflower-ao3.tumblr.com/post/184515031731/click-for-full-size-im-begging-you-heres-the) or [this tweet](https://twitter.com/coralflower_ao3/status/1122652572224032769?s=19) to share the art uwu


End file.
